The Sleeping Bella
by MoonLitDreams2
Summary: Bella means Beautiful and Sleeping Beauty is a rather interesting tale, so Sleeping ... Bella? Short One-Shot.


**OK, so I did this two page paper for homework, and since I have nothing else better to do on a Sunday night, I changed the names and turned it into a Twilight theme. It is based off of **_**The Sleeping Beauty**_**. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything that has a copy write belongs to that person; I'm just playing with it …. :(**

The Sleeping Bella

"Bella!" my aunt and godmother, Esme, called "Please go to the market and buy fresh blueberries and fish! Please?" I laughed to myself, and left for the market. Aunt Esme had started eating only fish and blueberries, because some TV show said it was good for her. I lived in Forks with Esme, and my two older cousins, Rosalie and Alice. Esme usually wore red, while Rosalie wore green, and Alice wore blue. I knew my parents lived somewhere in Canada, and I still talked to them on the phone, I just hadn't seen them in years. When I was born, something happened, and I was sent to live with Farah, away from them.

As I was picking the blueberries, Aunt Esme so desperately needed, I was, as always, singing lowly to myself. I was waiting in line when someone besides me started singing, loudly, the song I was singing. I turned my head and saw Edward Cullen, my crush, smiling at me. "As much as I enjoy your company, I can't stay." I told him sadly, when he finished singing. "If you loved my company so much, you would do anything to stay." He answered with a daring smile. I laughed, and left anyway. Edward had moved to Seattle a couple of weeks ago, and I offered to show him around, so we became good friends.

When I opened the door of my house I saw a big "Happy 16th Birthday!" sign and cake, but Esme, Rosalie and Alice where running around the house like crazy women and clothes was being thrown everywhere. "Bella! There's been an emergency! We are moving back to your parents' house in Fort Nelson!" Sarah told me in a rush. "Hurry! We don't have much time!"

Three Months Later.

I was in a castle, in my room, and I was wearing a beautiful pink gown from the 1600s. I was seated in front of a mirror, and I was looking at the gold crown that was sitting on top of my head. "Princess Isabella, you have to understand we did all this to protect you" said a green fairy that strangely looked a lot like Rosalie. "Maybe we should give her sometime to think" said a red fairy that looked like Esme. "Bella? We'll be in the room next door, if you need anything. Please try not to go anywhere outside this room, it could be very dangerous" said a tiny blue fairy. This time I was expecting her to look like Alice. As soon as they left a shiny object caught my attention. I turned and saw a crystal box inside the unlit fireplace. I stud up and grabbed it, inside there was needles. About a hundred of them, but one was bigger than the rest. I wanted to touch it, and see how sharp it was, so I opened the box, and right when I was about to touch it, I hesitated. I felt like I shouldn't be touching it, that it would be bad if I did. But as I was starting to pull back my hand, I heard the needle calling me. I was confused, and didn't know what to do, so I did what it asked, and touched the tip of the needle with my finger.

Suddenly I wasn't in my room anymore; I was flying over a town of sleeping people, and behind me was a tower where I could see myself asleep. It was all very confusing, until I saw Edward. He was riding a white horse and was running at full speed to a black dark castle in the other side of the fields. I followed him, interested what he was going to do. When he arrived at the castle, he started fighting all kinds of little tiny monsters; unfortunately he lost and was captured. I sat in the jail with him watching him struggle, to get free. As time passed by I was losing hope, until little Alice showed up and opened the lock with her tiny wand. Then Esme and Rosalie started working on setting him free from the rope that was tying him to the wall. As he was trying to run away, the monsters started throwing very sharp pencils at him, but Rosalie turned them into flowers, then when they started throwing baseballs, Esme turned them into bubbles. And finally, when they tried paper balls on fire, Alice turned them into water drops. When he was close to the tower I was sleeping in, a dragon stopped him. After a long battle Edward killed the dragon, ran up the tower, and kissed me.

I woke up to a very shiny white room, "Where am I?" I asked in a low voice. "Bella!" someone said, "Doctor! She woke up!" someone else said. "Where am I? What happened?" I asked again. When my vision focused I saw a very happy Edward, "There was an accident, the doctors tried everything … You've been in a coma for almost three months." He answered, "You really did everything to stay" he finished. "I told you I enjoyed your company" I answered and kissed him again.

~THE END~

**Hope you enjoyed those two to five minutes of reading!! Hahahaha, THANK YOU IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS! **

**MoonLitDreams2 **


End file.
